


Sadness in Whiskey

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you comfort John when you find out about Mary’s death.





	Sadness in Whiskey

John sipped silently at the glass of whiskey you set in front of him. It had been a quiet night in the bar where you worked most nights. Only a handful of people littered around the place, including your long time friend,John Winchester

“I have to keep busy; research.” he mumbled as you leaned your elbows on the bar. “Her death was no accident; it was planned for years to come.”

“There was nothing you could have done to stop it, John.” you frowned at him. “You saved your boys. Where are they right now?”

“Bobby took them for the night.” he blinked and ran a finger around the rim of the glass in thought “Heard anything from Rufus or Ash, maybe?”

“Squat.” you frowned. 

Finishing off his glass, he slid the cup over to you before leaning over and kissing your cheek. “Call me if you hear anything?”

“You do the same, Jon Winchester” you scolded lightly as he left a hefty bill on the counter before he left the tavern silently.


End file.
